


See Me, See You

by BlossomofFireandRain



Series: Life After "Death" [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bulges and Nooks, F/M, Fear of Discovery, Masturbation, Semi-Public Sex, Tentabulges
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-08
Updated: 2013-04-08
Packaged: 2017-12-07 21:22:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/753211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlossomofFireandRain/pseuds/BlossomofFireandRain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens in the halls stays in the halls</p>
            </blockquote>





	See Me, See You

She's watching you. 

 

You may be halfway across the room, and "involved" in driving KK up the nearest vertical surface, but you can still feel her eyes watching you.

It's a particular burn in your veins. Last time she'd done this, she'd pulled you out of the labs into the halls, and you'd barely made it down one of the darker ones before she'd been on you, nipping and biting as she seemed to drink you in. 

The intensity had been overwhelming, and you'd given in before you'd even realized there was a conflict over places to have sex. 

Perhaps you shouldn't have, because she'd had one hand trailing over your bulge as she'd watched you work fingers inside yourself when you'd both heard Eridan "fishdick" Ampora muttering down the hall as he came towards you.

"Don't stop," she'd said as she'd wiped her hand off on the back of her skirt and hurried to intercept ED around the corner. And while something in you cringes at it, the other part of you _burns_ at the command.

Just the ideas that she was going to talk with ED, completely aware of you touching yourself, that the only thing keeping him from seeing you was her, oh, those ideas make you _squirm._ You keep a hand over your mouth, even as your fingers twist inside you, pumping against the sensitive upper nerves, bulge straining to find friction anywhere as it wraps around your wrist. 

The murmur of her voice, and ED's strident one scrape against your nerves, making them only seem to flare up brighter, till every press and twist of your fingers feels red-hot, the struggle to contain your voice consuming all your focus. You can just see her, her side leaning against the wall, the wet smear of yellow genetic fluid on her skirt, and you watch as she takes the arm nearest the wall and eases it down the back of her skirt. 

She isn't- Oh gog she is! You're no longer just covering your mouth with your hand, but have quickly scooped up your t-shirt and shoved in your mouth. You can see the movements under her clothes, where she's moving her fingers along the very back edge of her nook. You wonder if she's worked her bulge back to where she can reach it, and feel a shudder singe from your skull all the way down your spine to your nook.

Oh gog, what if he hears the squelching of your fingers? The sounds are wet and loud in your ears, even as you're breathing fast and high through your nose, just trying not to overcome the barrier of cloth in your mouth. You see her tilt her hips back to get a better reach, and that's it, you're done. 

It floods your lap, rolling in beads and waves from around your fingers and down your wrist. Your mind seems to snap, completely blanked out and white with your release. You return from your high just in time to hear ED say

"Did you hear that?"

Ohshitohshitohshit! You must've made some noise when you'd pailed! You're frantically yanking your fingers out of yourself, trying to clean up your lap without making anymore noise, hearing little plips as it rolls off your skin, and oh gog!

"Um, yeah! You go check that way, I'll check this way!"

"But Fef-"

"Hurry! It cod be Jack Noir!"

A grumble and a huff. "Wwell fine! But we're talkin' about this later!"

You relax back into the puddle of your own slurry and flop. Between the orgasm and the near exposure your blood pumper is racing, skin electric and damp.

"I felt you, you minnow..." she murmurs over you, one hand wet and fuchsia. She brings it to your lips, and you burn as you look at her, her face flushed and heavy lidded, before you open your mouth to let her slip her fluid-coated fingers in.

It tastes sweet and slightly bitter, a twinge of salt tied up in the sweetness. Her eyes are on your face, and while you may have just pailed a couple minutes ago, if she keeps looking at you like that, it won't take long before your bulge wakes up again, still somewhat extended from just pailing. 

She stands over you, and you watch as you flick your tongue around her fingers as she undoes her skirt with the other hand. 

It's mesmerizing.

You know you really should be doing all you can to get dressed and find a safer place, rinse your slurry down one of the nearby drains, but you can't. Everything's focused on her. The way she moves her fingers in your mouth before pulling them away, the way she hooks aside her suit, the way she pulls your head towards her crotch, and you take her in without a protest. 

Claws scrap over your horns, and you moan as she tightens her grip on your hair. You feel overwhelmed with her, her scent, her taste, her sounds as she breaths tight and high, and it's barely any time before you feel her stiffen and pull away in time to add her fuchsia to your yellow. 

She sighs and relaxes, before staring at you with heavy eyes. You're very aware of how the air feels cold on your face, your chest, your thighs, and you already know your bulge has come back into play. A flood of something hotter than embarrassment screams through your veins as you start and begin to try and scrap off slurry and find your clothes. But she doesn't let you do more than stand before she's pulling your face to her and licking the slurry off your lips.

You whimper. 

It seems to take barely any time and forever before she's splashed enough water around the area to rinse away the slurry and hurried you into your clothes and to her block. 

You spent the rest of the next couple hours oblivious to the world.


End file.
